


Minami with the Bad Hair

by vivaforever597



Category: The iDOLM@STER Cinderella Girls
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaforever597/pseuds/vivaforever597
Summary: Prompt: Anya/Minami, bad hair day. Minami is hot even with her hair messy and Anya is a useless lesbian.





	Minami with the Bad Hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oort/gifts).



"Minami? We are going to be late." Anastasia stepped into her lover's dressing room with an expression of concern...

... that quickly turned to one of infatuation when she saw Minami sitting before her mirror, clad only in her underwear. _Not_ that Anya hadn't seen her in even less, but catching a glimpse so unexpectedly was enough to make her breath catch.

Minami sighed heavily, and Anya managed to tear her gaze from Minami's bright blue bra to meet her gaze in the mirror. "It looks horrible," Minami said.

"Eh? It looks beautiful on you."

Minami turned to look Anya in the eye. "My hair?" she asked skeptically.

"Oh." Anya blushed. "I thought you meant..." She decided to stop talking before she embarrassed herself any further.

Minami grimaced as she spun back to face her reflection and started pawing at her hair. "I can't make it work!" she exclaimed, then sighed. "I guess I'll have to wash it out. God, there's just no time." She glanced up at the clock. "You can go ahead, Anya. There's no sense in us both being late."

Anya considered it — briefly. Surely the producer would understand if she were late too. She'd just hung back to help Minami, after all. They'd have to endure some teasing from Mio-chan, but if she had the chance to admire Minami's body a bit longer... It wasn't much of a question. "No, I will stay," she said. Minami smiled — was she amused? Clearly she knew Anya too well. "Can I help you, Minami?" Anya asked.

Minami's smile softened into one of gentle affection. "After I wet it down," she said. She winced inwardly. Thankfully, Anya wouldn't mistake her choice of words for a double entendre. There were advantages to dating someone who struggled with idioms, it seemed.

As the water ran in the bathroom, Anya sat in the dressing room, trying to think of something other than her girlfriend's chest. She thought she'd succeeded in distracting herself coming up with ideas for a new solo song, but as soon as she heard footsteps, her eyes went right to Minami's cleavage.

If Minami was bothered, she showed no sign of it. "Help me brush it?" she asked, holding out her hairbrush.

 _"Da."_ Anya took it without even thinking, too busy watching how Minami's body moved as she retook her seat and reached for her hair dryer. Even when she was younger, Anya _had_ always had a thing for athletic girls...

She was jarred out of her thoughts by the noise of the blow dryer. It would have been easy to make her strokes with the brush thoughtless, automatic, but she forced herself to pay close attention. Only the best for her Minami.

A few minutes passed, Minami working her way around her head with the dryer and Anya wordlessly following her lead with the brush. Finally, Minami shut off the dryer, but Anya kept up her strokes, working from Minami's scalp down the back of her hair.

Minami closed her eyes with a relaxed smile. "It feels good," she whispered.

"I am glad."

Another moment passed, Anya keeping up her brush strokes. Then Minami reached up to gently take her wrist and pull it around to kiss it. She looked up to meet Anya's eye in the mirror again. She smiled.

"Minami," Anya said, the name escaping her in a gasp. "I am very... in love with you," she said quietly, as if she were admitting some great secret.

"Anya." Minami beamed. "I'm very in love with you too."


End file.
